A Forbidden Kinda Love
by IDontStalkIWatch
Summary: Tori OC XKyo love story. The gang is in college now the curse inst broken  and Kyo has sadly fallin in love with...WHAT! Akito's sister? REALLY BAD SUMMARY
1. The begining

As Toriko entered the halls of the College she was 5'5 with blueish purple hair and bright blue eyes, she cringed as she heard what she soon would know as "The Yuki Fan Club." She glared as she gets blocked by the three girls. "Hey you…you name are Shoma right? Your relative is Prince Yuki right?" one of them asked. Tori's eye twitched at the name "prince Yuki."

"Yeah I know him, he's some distant relative or something, why would I care? Tori walked pass them to her next class. Tori spoke the truth, she barely knew the boy, and she remembered him in a cage while her sister "tortured him" Akito was known as "God" and none of the Shomas bother her and Akito only trusted Hatori the doctor and Kureno, she didn't even like Tori. Tori sat down in her class when the instructor told her to introduce herself. "Yo, yeah I'm Tori Shoma; I'm related to Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru-chan.

Kyo Leaned over to Yuki, "Doesn't she look like…." Kyo muttered. "Yeah just like god…Akito" Tori sat down next to Kyo. "Yo im Akito's sister, and…" she lowered her voice so only them three could hear. "I know about the curse, but im like Akito and Kureno-san, im not effected." By the end of the day as Tori and the boys were walking home, Tori witnessed her first "cat vs. rat fight". "One day I'll beat you I swear….and Toriko will be here to see it. "

"Oh"? Yuki's eyebrows rose up. "Have you finally moved on from…HER? It's been a year kyo….move on, but I doubt a girl like Akito's sister would like a CAT like you" Yuki smirked.

SHE happened to be Thoru Honda; she left them to go to a High class private college with Arisa and Hana-sama.

Kyo Clinched his fists, his anger building up, when Tori put her hand on his shoulder. "im flattered that you like me before even knowing me" Kyo's eyes widened, and Tori laughed. "Im kidding, but sense I am "GOD's" sister im pretty sure you know I would have dark secrets of my own.. I know about you and Yuki" Tori smiled sadly, "I was there"

Haha okay cliffy…im sorry im just want to know how im doing…sorry it's so short…wrote this last night at around 1am o.O it was 9/12/11 haha anyway….give me reviews I LOVE reviews…and flames shall be used for toasting marshmellows at my almost Halloween party XD 3 YOU ALL!


	2. What started it all

So hey I'm back guys ^_^ hope you enjoyed my last chapter…this chapter starts up with Tori giving a "flashback" of her past. YAY FLASHBACKS! Who doesn't love that?

Kyo: soooo….what happens in this chapter?

Me: hmmm? Idunno why not READ it and find out ne?

Kyo: reading….hmmm…fine .

Me: soooo….lovely readers of mine….i don't own this series…cus if did….Kyo and Yuki (despite this story of mine) would make hot passionate love EVERY NIGHT: D happy reading

~flashback~

"Ha Tori look at him cry" akito sneered, "he's such an outcast, stupid cat, a monster, nobody will ever love you…you even caused you own mother's death" Akito spited. "You wrong," Kyo cried out, "sensei loves me! I'll show you, I'll train really hard and beat that stupid rat! Then you'll have to accept me!" Tori watched kyo run out of the house. "Pssh…." Akito muttered. "Follow me Tori time to check on the prized rat boy." They went into a dark room; Ayame was standing in front of a small boy with a purple hair.

Nii-san….please save me…Akito-san is…." Just then Akito slapped Ayame sending him flying toward a wall. Tori wanted to help but she knew she would be "punished" for helping Akito's creations. So she just stood there sadly wishing she could help Yuki.

"Tori!, you must never fall in love with these monsters, especially kyo, after his first year in college he shall be looked up like his grandfather…hideous monster" Tori looked up. "Your wrong, their humans, is Hatori-san a monster?" Tori asked her voice shaking. "I'm wrong?" Akito shouted angrily. "We'll see how you feel about this." She pulled a small blade out and quickly stabbed Tori in the side.

Tori's eyes widen, she screamed but before she fell luckily Hatori came running in. "Akito!, how did you get that?" tori woke up in a hospital bed bandaged up. "OH! Hatori-Chan, she's awake" Tori heard her mother say. She opened her eyes to meet her mothers. "I'm so sorry my little Tori, I promise Akito will never hurt you again, I'm sending you to America until you turn 18. Then you'll live with Shigure."

"That pervert? Mom…." Tori muttered. "Don't worry sweety, he's with Ayame, they are madly in love, and can hug all they want" Tori's mom cried with hearts in her eyes. "Sure" Tori muttered. The next day she was sent to America on a train with all her belongings. "Say hi to your father for me Kay?" "Yeah yeah" Tori muttered. She waved goodbye as the train took her from her past life to a brand new one.


	3. kisses and a new love

I'm back kiddies! And lovelies! Ready for a new exciting chapter? Im personally waiting for Kyo to get laid xD

Kyo: WHAT I GET LAID! *happy dance*

Me: not sure about this chapter…I mean…you can't even hug the gal

Kyo: don't remind me *glares*

Me: pssh no my fault

Kyo: readers…she does not own this series…because if she did there would be more HOT MAN SMEX :D

~Present time~

As tori finished her story she looked up at Kyo, who looked like he was going to start crying or something. "You stood up for us...i never knew that." kyo blushed. "i was always thought as a monster, these stupid beads don't help me...did Akito really stab you?" Tori lifted up her shirt a little to show her the stitches. "And now i hear sis is sick and it's already 2nd semester. Hm maybe she'll die before..." Tori said half serious half-jokingly. Then kyo did something he would never do purposely in a million years, he hugged Tori and before she knew it there was a BIG POOF and she looked down to see an orange cat in Kyo's place, and he was purring. "If you tell that stupid rat about me hugging you...I'll..." Kyo muttered under his breath. Tori laughed. "I promise"

Finally they arrived at Shigure's house. "I'm home" Tori called and she heard a shriek, and saw a grown man rush towards her. Before he could hug her however Tori grabbed his head and held it and then glared. "No shigure-san, no hugging." "BUT kyo hugged you!" shigure pouted. "Why not hug me instead?" said Ayame popping out of nowhere, he nuzzled shigure's cheek. "Why am i the only straight one here?" Tori asked slightly amused. "Hey I'm not gay" muttered kyo, and blushed as he looked at Tori. "Hatori-san isn't gay, neither is Hiro, but Haru and Yuki are together said shigure bluntly. "Alas maybe the Shoma's won't die out." Tori said laughing. "So yeah where do i sleep?"

"You have to share with Kyo, not that think he would mind, with the way he's purring and all" Yuki laughed. Kyo then jumped out of Tori's arms. "Say that again stupid rat!" "Purr..." JUST then kyo transformed back (and you all know what happens then xD) and stood there blushing mad butt naked. "Ugh got to go!" Tori's eyes were wide, kyo was nicely built, tanned skin, bright red eyes, but her eyes didn't go lower(sorry girls) "I'll go check on him" Tori said. Tori found Kyo sulking on the room and tori sat next to him. "Sorry you had to see that. "Kyo said blushing.

It's ok...i um...didn't see much, kyo do you..." Tori was cut off by the intense look kyo was giving her. "I'm no good at showing my emotions, i get mad easily, and like yuki said...you'd never like a guy like me, plus I'll be locked up by next summer...if only i could break this stupid curse, i feel so useless." "i like you tori...but akito wouldn't allow this..." kyo's voice trailed off. "SO WHAT! She's going to die anyways" Tori sounded hurt. "I'll do what i want and what i want to do is this!" Tori leaned in and kissed kyo softly on the lips blushing brightly. A minute later she mutters under her breath. "I like you too." kyo smiled.

They broke out of their lovely dovey trance when they heard shigure call them down for dinner. "Kyo! Tori! Foods here!" Kyo rolled his eyes. "Take out again…" Tori giggled, and grabbed kyo's hand heading downstairs.

~month later~

"Hey lets go visit Ristu and his parents at the hot spring again" said shigure excitedly. Tori looked up from her breakfast. "Sure…always nice to meet more…family." Tori said monotone. "He's a spaz" kyo muttered under to just Tori. Tori and kyo have been dating a month now and kyo was wondering when their cousin kagura was going to head over and ruin it. "OH KYO!" A voice appeared at the door and kyo was about to run. "Kagura…I knew you would show up…listen I have…" his voice trailed off. "Shh silly boy I'm over you. She said sticking out her tongue. "I'm with rin now (sorry HaruXRin fans) it seems neither Haru nor Rin could provide what the other needed" "oh? Well good for you…this is Tori, Akito's sister." He gave Tori a quick peck on the cheek. Tori blushed. "Oh kyo have you finally got laid dear?" Kagura asked bluntly. Kyo blushed. "Well…um…no, but I'll be ready once she is" Tori whispered something in Kyo's ear. "Yes hon…we can still do that, how about at the hot spring, we would have some privacy and no interruptions. Tori nodded, understanding that interruptions probably meant Akito. That settles it! We're going to the hot springs"

So yeah…another chapter done! Hope you enjoyed that…tad bit longer than the last two…well give me FLAMES AND REVIEWS!


End file.
